(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of individual consumer flotation devices for home and resort use. In particular, the field for a device which is an ergonomically designed inflatable raft with unique features.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Utility U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,229, Date of Patent: Oct. 10, 1989, discloses a waterproof inflatable massage air mattress having an inflatable head cushion portion that is spaced a predetermined distance from its inflatable body cushion portion. In the space there between is formed a vibrator cushion portion. The vibrator cushion portion has a chamber closed at its rear end and its front end is opened and closed by a water impermeable linear seal. A vibrator assembly is removably received within the chamber and it is formed from a tubular foam core within which is positioned a vibrator unit. The vibrator unit has a vibrator motor and batteries that are electrically connected together and also connected to a button switch that is mounted in the rear end wall of the tubular foam core. A primary flap and a secondary flap provide protective cover for the water impermeable linear seal.
Utility U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,842, Date of Patent: Oct. 26, 2010, discloses a foldable mattress having an integral carrying pouch into which the mattress may be folded when not in use. Preferably, the mattress is at least partly inflatable so as to be floatable, and may have a mesh central portion surrounded by an inflatable portion. An inflatable pillow or headrest that is either fixed in place or detachable may be included. The pouch itself is preferably made, at least in part, of nylon mesh material.
Utility U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,102, Date of Patent: Sep. 17, 1991, discloses a recreational raft apparatus which comprises an inflatable, floatable body portion, and at least one closable pocket in association with the body portion of the raft. The raft may further comprise an inflatable pillow which is attached to the body portion, as well as handles attached to the body portion of the raft for carrying the raft. A towel may be attached to the top side of the raft by clips.